role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleepy Demon
Sleepy Demon (スリープ デーモン Suimin Daemon) is a sleep-based Nazi kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sleepy Demon is a very sleepy and basic monster, who says very little and shares his hatred of the Jigora along with Tank Demon and Victory Demon. He's the least active of the three Demons, as he dozes off and loses focus quickly and would be in bed, but when there's an assignment he's given that he likes, he will go for it. History Debut: TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars Sleepy Demon first appeared when he along with Tank Demon showed up with Victory Demon to discuss plans to invade Earth and to kill all Jigoras, as well as hear some of Victory Demon's war stories. Sleepy Demon was having a hard time staying awake and then fell asleep during the middle of Victory Demon's speech (not that Victory Demon noticed). Sleep Demon finally woke up when he heard TripGoji as he was freeing King Ghidorat. Sleepy Demon then began shouting and alarming others that their were intruders were there. Later on after Sevengar freed the Jigoras and the Jigoras began rebelling and destroying their base, Sleepy Demon showed up along with Tank Demon and Victory Demon to take down TripGoji, Sevengar and King Ghidorat. Sevengar then fired his missiles at Sleepy Demon, causing Sleepy Demon to get hit and fall over, defeating him on the spot. Evil Brew Sleepy Demon was one of the Nazi Commanders in charge of the the Mind Control Beer strategy in San Francisco and was ready to start shipping soon. Sleepy Demon reported to him that things were going great; which Victory Demon which was very pleased about. Victory Demon then got a report from a Stormtrooper Naruton that TripGoji, Sevengar and Wangmagwi were spotted heading to their brewery, angering Victory Demon on how they found them. Victory Demon then shrugged it off however and then came up with a plan to which he told Sleepy Demon to carry out; bait and stall the three hero kaiju as he and the other Nazis took out their Mind Control Alcohol elsewhere. Sleepy Demon accepted and then Victory Demon took off, taking his strategy elsewhere. Sleepy Demon then led some Stormtrooper Narutons in to attack TripGoji, Sevengar and Wangmagwi. Sleepy Demon appeared to the group when he punched TripGoji in the back, sending him back. As TripGoji got back up, Sleepy Demon then introduced himself to TripGoji, also recalling their first meeting back on Mars. TripGoji poked fun of his name, stating that "Sleepy Demon" sounds incredibly narmy, which offended Sleepy Demon and then caused him to spray his Sleep Spray. TripGoji dodged the Sleep Spray, causing it to hit against one of the Stormtrooper Narutons instead. Sleepy Demon then fired his spray at TripGoji again, only then to hit down another Stromtrooper Naruton again. Sleepy Demon ordered the other Stormtrooper Narutons to assist him; the Stormtrooper Narutons then rushed in and throw their spears at TripGoji, to which TripGoji has to fly around quickly to avoid. Sevengar and Wangmagwi luckily then rush in and run through the Stormtrooper Narutons, firing missiles at them and firing their flame liquid. TripGoji then slammed his tail against Sleepy Demon, to which Sleepy Demon then fired out his Sleep Spray at Sevengar and Wangmagwi. Sevengar and Wangmagwi then got out of the ways, causing the Stormtrooper Narutons to get hit again. TripGoji then kicked Sleepy Demon out of the brewery, causing some explosion. However, Sleepy Demon wasn't done yet and fought TripGoji some more. With the three now on his tail, Sleepy Demon then rushed at the three, punching and kicking at Sevengar and Wangmagwi, bashing them right at their heads. TripGoji then summoned Dancing Skeleton and Hausu Cat Ghost against him, knocking him down, and then followed up by TripGoji shooting his Diamond Uzi at him and THEN followed up by TripGoji blasting his PDCR! Atomic Breath at him. As TripGoji went over to him to interrogate him, Sleepy Demon then managed to punch at TripGoji only for Sevengar to shoot his missiles at him, setting him on fire. Sleepy Demon then ran off and retreated, swimming off. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Sleepy Demon briefly appeared in the RP where he was seen at Island X along with his other Nazi comrades for the brief meeting. Upon Eisernes Kreuz's dismissal, Victory Demon ordered Sleepy Demon (along with Tank Demon) to help arrange Eisernes Kreuz's ceremony for the night. Send out the Biomonster!! Sleepy Demon briefly appeared in the RP where he was present for Victory Demon's board meeting, also correcting Victory Demon that TripGoji's "fire breath" was actually "poorly drawn crayon rainbow atomic breath", but Victory Demon didn't want to hear it. Sleepy Demon also partook in watching Biomonster's grand entrance. The Master Race Sleepy Demon along with Tank Demon and their superior Eisernes Kreuz were later sent down to Montana to test out their newly recieved "Golden Dust Guns" while Biomonster took care of TripGoji and Sevengar. The three then proceeded to fly in their spaceships all the way down to Helena, Montana on Earth. Sleepy Demon was the most eager to use his new Golden Dust gun and opened fired at two Kamacuras's who were fighting each other, infecting them. Sleepy Demon, Tank Demon and Eisernes Kreuz then advanced into the city, where the three demanded to the citizens of Helena to surrender to the Nazis. Naturally, the citizens didn't react so well to this and sent the army after the three. Sleepy Demon then took immeadiate action and fired his Golden Dust gun at fleeing civilians and tanks. However soon Emperor Cobra appeared out from the ground and attacked Sleepy Demon, biting into one of his legs and injecting venom into him, wounding Sleepy Demon. As the poison began to take it's toll, Sleepy Demon kept fighting off Emperor Cobra and nearly shot at him with his Golden Dust gun, but fortunately TripGoji flew in and blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath against Sleepy Demon's back, cancelling the blast and sending the gun flying out of Sleepy Demon's grasp. With all of his might, Emperor Cobra then leaped to Sleepy Demon and constricted against him, crushing Sleepy Demon and killing him. Sleepy Demon then fell over and exploded. His fallen Golden Dust gun was later retrieved by Eisernes Kreuz. Abilities * Sleep Spray: Sleepy Demon can spray a misty yellow dust stream from his mouth that can put others to sleep. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Sleepy Demon is decent at destroying very hard buildings. * Mind Control Beer: Sleepy Demon created mind control beer that once that anybody who drinks it, becomes a Nazi. This is reversed upon the destruction of the other beers. * Golden Dust Gun: Given to him by Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz, Sleepy Demon was armed with an advanced golden gun that could fire out the toxic deadly virus known as the "Golden Dust". It is capable of mutating and infecting the target within seconds of contact. The only thing it can't infect are robots. It also appears to be able to melt buildings. However, due to it's nature, Sleepy Demon can easily get infected too if not careful. After being destroyed by Emperor Cobra, the current whereabouts of the gun are unknown, other than Eisernes Kreuz took them. Weaknesses * Strength: Sleepy Demon is not the greatest fighter and can be taken down rather easily when taken off guard. He much prefers to send out tons of Stormtrooper Narutons to help him out in battle. Quotes Trivia * According to the producers of Danger 5, Sleepy Demon is based off Garamon from Ultra Q. This would explain the similar looking designs. * Sleepy Demon is the first antagonist to actually call TripGoji's PDCR! Atomic Breath by it's name. * He and Tank Demon are the first members of the Martian Nazi Party to have been killed off. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Character Category:Demons Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased